The Rainbooms
by straightball
Summary: Rainbow Dash, quien siempre tuvo delirios de grandeza con la música. Formo su banda con sus amigas, sin saber que esto no era un dulce sueño después de todo. (Esta historia esta llena de música)


"La música puede dar nombre a lo innombrable y comunicar lo desconocido".  
-Leonard Bernstein

Que puede ser mejor que esto?- Pensaba aquella chica peliarcoiris llamaba Rainbow Dash.

Se encontraba en su habitación, una habitación un poco ordenada, nada del otro mundo, aunque ella tampoco era muy detallista en ello. Muchos discos por todos lados, eso sin contar la cantidad de plumillas que estaban perdidas por todo el cuarto.

Como costumbre muy de ella, en su cuarto era cuando estaba en su pequeño espacio privado, su lugar para escapar de la realidad. Le encantaba la idea de poder estar sola, con un solo calzoncillo puesto, para ella era genial.

Tener un espacio donde lo que debe sonar mas alto que los problemas sea la música.

Ella se encontraba tocando la guitarra mientras tenia la música puesta en la grabadora. Esto con la intención de poder recrear una canción tal y como suena en las grabaciones de los artistas originales.

La canción que ella se encontraba tocando era "The One I Love" de la banda R.E.M, una de sus favoritas.

( watch?v=j7oQEPfe-O8)

 _This one goes out to the one i love_ \- cantaba con su voz, una voz algo varonil para una chica, pero al mismo tiempo no era una mala voz. - _This one goes out to the one i, left behind._

A pesar de siempre incliarse al rock, ella no admitia publicamente su melomania, pues pensaba que nadie la tomaria enserio solo por tener muy diversos gustos musicales.

Para ella habia dos cosas muy importantes y esenciales en su vida: la musica y el deporte.  
De pequeña ella admiraba mucho a un grupo de lucha, se llamaban los wonderbolts.  
Ella admiraba como siendo tan jovenes eran tan habiles, aunque tambien admiraba a la lider de estos, Spitfire. Ella era una mujer fuerte y ruda que le encantaba la adrenalina. Eso la motivaba a ser atletica, por lo que desde muy pequeña hacia ejercicio, mucho ejercicio.

Cuando crecio esto cambio un poco, ya que al igual que la mayoria de los jovenes, defines muchas cosas; Una de estas cosas son los gustos musicales. Dicen que lo que escuchas es en realidad lo que quieres decirle al mundo, pero en realidad puede que esto no sea del todo cierto. Ella desde pequeña tenia gustos muy variados, que realmente eran gustos, desde pequeña tenia la costumbre de escuchar los discos completos, pues pensaba que era falta de respeto no hacerlo.

Y en realidad toda esa musica la hacia sentir increible, quien querria perderse de esto?. Cada disco, cada artista era un mundo diferente al cual se podia entrar con solo ponerlo en el reproductor.

Todo era tranquilo en esa habitacion hasta que de pronto . . .

 _Maldicion! -_ Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de la hora que era, cosa que de pronto la hizo exaltarse de inmediato - _No puedo perdermelo esta vez -_ Tenia que ir a ensayar con la banda que formo con sus amigas, las rainbooms.

El ensayo seria en el garage de la casa de Applejack, a quien conocia desde mas tiempo que a las demas. Nunca tuvieron un lugar fijo para ensayar, pero con el tiempo fue con Applejack quien fue mas cortez y establecio que su casa siempre estaria abierta para sus amigas.

Ultmamente Dash se perdia tiempo de estos ensayos, la escuela la tenia muy estresada por lo que pasaba mas envenenada en la musica.

 _Que me pongo? -_ pensaba algo acelerada aquella chica con solo su canzolcillo puesto. Entre toda la ropa que tenia decidio que un practico short estaba bien. - _Me pongo sonsten? -_ pensaba, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho usarlo cada que tocaba su instrumento, por lo que llevarlo seria inutil - _Bah. Que mas da -_ de pronto tomo una camisa blanca con mangas rojas y encima se puso una camisa de cuadros roja, algo muy comun de esa epoca . . .

Acabo de ponerse la ropa y de inmediato guardo su guitarra en su funda, junto con los cables, plumillas y pedales que usaria. Antes de irse tomo su Discman y se puso sus audifonos, decidio que algo bueno para poner en esos momentos seria algo acelerado, por lo que tomo el disco de Led Zeppelin II y lo puso en su reproductor y pronto salio de su casa.

Empezo a correr, al ritmo de la cancion Whole Lotta Love

( watch?v=Mln0RciE2o0)

La unica razon por la cual escogio ese disco, en su camino se topaba con gente que queria saludarla o simplemente pasaba, no tenia tiempo.

Seguia corriendo desesperada, tal vez sus amigas se desesperan de su comportamiento y la querran sacar de la banda.

Despues de todo ese acelerado recorrido que hizo finalmente llego.

Ahi parada en la puerta del garage de Applejack empezo a tocar - _Ya llegue! -_ Grito con la respiracion agitada.  
Lentamente la puerta del garage se empezo a abrir lentamente.

Todas sus amigas estaban ahi, con sus instrumentos, instaladas, pero sobre todo una cara de molestia.

 _Llegue a tiempo?_ \- Pregunto confundida. - _Si, llegaste a tiempo -_ Le dijo sarcasticamente Applejack quien estaba enfrente de ella, sin quitarle sus ojos de molestia de encima. _Lo siento, pero creanme cuando les digo que -_ De pronto Sunset Shimmer la interrumpio - _Dashie, por favor, no lo intentes_ \- le dijo molesta - _En un principio tu eras la que tenia esa idea de que una banda tiene que ensayar por lo menos 5 veces a la semana, ahora mirate, que pasa? -_ Diciendole estas palabras se acerco hasta ella.

 _Lo siento, no se donde ha estado mi mente, si?_ \- De pronto se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, acababa de suceder lo que temia - _Chicas ustedes son muy importantes para mi, al igual que la musica, me encanta estar aqui metida con ustedes tocando, de verdad. -_ Sus amigas a pesar de estar molestas sabian que ella siempre se hacia complicadas muchas cosas, como por ejemplo su tiempo, por lo que ya era una especia de molesta rutina que seguir.

Sunset dio un fuerte suspiro - _Mañana vamos a practicar mas, si? Conifo en que eres dedicada y podras ponerte al corriente con nosotras, pero por ahora estamos cansadas-_ Termino.

 _Esperen, practicaron sin mi?_ \- Interpreto lo que dijo su amiga de otra manera - _Es como si Queen ensayara sin Freddie Mercury -_ Dijo molesta.

 _Descuida, Twilight se encargo de la voz y Sunset de la guitarra -_ Le dijo Applejack, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para intentar calmarla un poco. - _Jaja te encanta ser el centro de atencion, no es asi? -_ Se burlo de la reaccion de su amiga, con quien por cierto era algo llevada.  
 _Claro que no! -_ Grito Dash con sus mejillas ruborizadas por la pena. - _Dashie, te encanta que todo el mundo sepa que eres capaz, eso todas los sabemos y no tenemos problemas con eso -_ Siguio burlandose Applejack, cosa a la cual sus amigas empezaron a reirse, lo que hizo que Dash se sintiera algo molesta y humillada. - _No, ya dige que es solo por que pienso que es divertido, y no me llames dashie! -_ Rainbow le grito algo mas molesta a Applejack.

Todas tomaban con gracia la situacion, Pinkie Pie se reia mucho al punto de carcajearse, Twilight se limitaba a dar pequeñas risitas y Sunset solo reia de una manera neutral.

A pesar de que todas tomaban la situacion como algo gracioso, Applejack sabia cuando Dash de verdad se sentia mal, tal vez podria ser de el tiempo que llevaba conociendola, sabia que a ella no le gustaba la mas minima burla, incluso viniendo de sus amigas.

Dash quien tenia una cara de molestia, de pronto fue sorprendida por una mano que se posaba lentamente en su hombro - _Rainbow, no te enojes, solo estamos jugando, sabes que no te botaremos de la banda -_ Applejack se puso seria, queria calmar un poco a Dash, la cual al empezar a oir sus palabras sabia que hablaba en serio, esa era su voz de responsibilidad. - _Ademas creo que Big Me es una buena cancion, la cual debes saberte al derecho y al revez porque bueno, tu la hiciste!._

Rainbow Dash finalmente se encontento un poco, tenia buenas amigas que la entendian y apoyaban.

Un fuerte suspiro, eso era lo que necesitaba, eso fue lo que hizo. Con una sonrisa y serenidad dijo a sus amigas - _Gracias!_ \- Las vio a todas, quienes ya estaban de mejor humor. - _En serio no las merezco!._

 _Tienes razon, pero miranos, aqui estamos -_ Bromeo un poco Sunset Shimmer - _Pero ya es la hora del alumerzo, las veo luego!-_ Sunset se despido de sus amigas, quienes respondieron de la misma manera. Se fue tan de prisa, como si tuviera algo muy importante que hacer.

En los momentos siguientes quienes se fueron fue Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle, todas dejaban sus instrumentos ahi ya que por lo regular siempre ensayan ahi, y para facilitarse un poco.

Al final solo quedo Applejack con Rainbow Dash. _Gracias -_ Dijo seria y rapidamente. - _Que?!_ \- Applejack pregunto algo desconcertada, Dash agradeciendo? Nah eso era algo casi imposible, no habia muchas probabilidades de que quisiera decir eso.

Dash al notar eso se puso algo nerviosa, si algo no le gustaba a parte de la humillacion y la soledad era ser cursi, pero que de cursi tendria tener que dar las gracias? Ya lo habia hecho antes, que hay de especial esta vez?

 _Nada, es solo que me conoces bien -_ Dijo un poco nerviosa y mirando a otro lado. Por su parte Applejack se quedo pensativa por unos segundos hasta que penso en lo que hizo antes para calmar un poco a Dash - _No fue nada, igual eres una llorona, pero sabes que te apoyo en tus loqueras._

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada, parecia que aquellas palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno en ella. Applejack no esperaba tanto, igualmente pensaba que no era la gran cosa lo que hizo, nada especial o por lo que fijarse.

De pronto el ambiente era silencioso y comenzaba a tornarse incomodo, hasta que de pronto . . . .

 _¿Quieres quedarte a comer? -_ Dijo con una sonrisa que contagia calidez.Applejack le ofrecio a su amiga, al fin y al cabo la confianza sobra entre ellas.

 _Supongo -_ Respondio Dash, quien al fin sentia algo de estabilidad. - _Espero que tu hayas sido la que cocino, sabes que eres mi chef favorita._

 _Jajaja, cuenta con ello._

Pues era algo extraña la amistad de estas dos, muy rudas y todo eso, pero habia una confianza que era casi inexistente con las demas de sus amigas. Tal vez era eso por lo que decir gracias era tan complicado.

 **Bueno, no soy mucho de escribir en cada capitulo pero este al ser el primero sera una exepcion al igual que el siguiente. Y pues me costo mucho tener ganas e inspiracion para hacer mas fanfics o algo asi, pero admito que cierta inspiracion viene de las historias de Harmonia y Appledash de Wingzemon X.**

 **Esta es mi idea de un fanfic de Equestria Girls, pero despues de ver Rainbow Rocks quede con la nocion de que podia ser algo interesante que de verdad hubiera rock con MLP, y pues esa es mi idea.**

 **Esta historia esta situada en un universo parecido al de EG, con la inclusion de Sunset Shimmer y de la Twilight pony como las de las peliculas.**

 **Un detalle clave de este fanfic es la musica, como sabran soy melomano, por lo que conosco casi una cancion para todo y tratare de aprovechar eso.**

 **Aunque algo confuso sera el uso de estas, ya que habra canciones que se mencionaran tal y como son, osea sus autores originales y esos detalles, pero habra otras que en la historia serian interpretadas por los personajes, como si estos fueran sus compositores, me entienden?**

 **Para evitar algo de confusion creo que lo mejor sera poner la letra de la cancion en ingles indicando que esta esta en la realidad y en español indicando que es de la ficcion de esta historia.**

 **Otro detalle es que tambien quiero decir que habra canciones que estaran alejadas un poco del tiempo de la historia, por lo que al final de cada capitulo indicare cuando sea el caso.**

 **Sin mas que decir, solo puedo decir que gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Espero que los Beatlemaniacos notaran la referencia en la portada :)**


End file.
